1. Field
The technology described herein relates to mechanical resonating structures.
2. Related Art
Some resonators include a mechanical structure configured to vibrate in at least one dimension. Some typical mechanical resonators are capable of vibrating in multiple dimensions (e.g., two or three dimensions), and are capable of exhibiting various vibration modes. Some such mechanical resonators are plate-shaped, and are planar. In some of the vibration modes, the plate-shaped planar mechanical resonator vibrates primarily in one dimension (e.g., in an x-direction), but also exhibits lesser, secondary vibration in at least one other dimension (e.g., in a y-direction and/or a z-direction). The larger vibration in the one dimension (e.g., the x-direction) may be the desirable vibration, while the vibration in the other dimensions may be a consequence of the desired vibration.